Poemi Watanabe
Summary Poemi Watanabe is the main character of the Excel Saga spin off Puni Puni Poemy. She is a 10 year old girl who dreams of being a famous voice actress. Even at the beginning of the story, she shows powerful toon-force like abilities, but after an alien kills her parents, she finds a magical fish that turns into a wand she uses to become a Magical Girl and the Living Will of The Earth Itself. She usually refers to herself as "Kobayashi", the name of her real life voice actor. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B Name: Poemi Watanabe, "Kobayashi" Origin: Excel Saga/Puni Puni Poemy (Puni Puni Poemy is a spin off of the non-canon anime adaptation of Excel Saga) Gender: Female Age: 10 Classification: Magical Girl, Devil, Living Embodiment of The Will of The Earth, Former Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8), Magic, Reality Warping, Toonforce, Fourth Wall Awareness, Plot Manipulation (Small scale, but has shown the ability to effect her own story to some degree), Body Control, Shapeshifting (Can change her own form and grow wings at will. The limits of this are unknown), Matter Manipulation, Telekinesis (Can move objects without physical interaction), Heat Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Mid, could regenerate after he body fell apart, solely from her head. Has also shown the capability to regenerate from severe brain damage), Friction Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Hammerspace, Flight, Water Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Was capable of rapidly accelerating the movement of time), Skilled at Melee combat, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Non-Corporeal beings), Teleportation, Text Manipulation, Transmutation, Biological Manipulation, Creation, Earth Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Type 1, Has been shown capable of surviving and breathing in space) Forcefield Creation, Morality Manipulation (Forcibly turned an unknown quantity of aliens "good"), Resurrection, Likely others, Resistance to Plot Manipulation (Unnafected by attempts to take over her story) and Radiation Attack Potency: At least Planet level (Effortlessly destroyed a robot stated to be capable of blowing up earth) Speed: Unknown (Could move so fast she cut straight through a dog) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Planet Class Durability: At least Planet level (Survived attacks from a robot that could have blown up Earth) Stamina: Extremely High, Likely Limitless Range: Melee physically, planetary with reality warping (Could affect the earth even when moderately far away into space) Standard Equipment: A gutted fish she uses as her magic wand (She doesn't need it to use her powers after her transformation) Intelligence: Relatively High Weaknesses: None Notable Note: This profile covers Magical Girl Poemi only Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Randall Flagg (The Dark Tower) Randall's Profile (Speed was equalized) Fiamma of the Right (To Aru Majutsu No Index) Fiamma's Profile (Speed was equalized, both were 5-B) Mukuro Hoshimiya (Date A Live) Mukuro's Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Puni Puni Poemy Category:Anime Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Demons Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Superheroes Category:Excel Saga Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Criminals Category:Murderers Category:Kids Category:Schoolgirls Category:Female Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Body Control Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Matter Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Heat Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fire Users Category:Mind Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Flight Users Category:Water Users Category:Blood Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Time Users Category:Void Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Text Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Biology Users Category:Creation Users Category:Earth Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Morality Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Transformation Users Category:J.C.Staff Category:Tier 5 Category:Crazy Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters